


saudade

by blcknatalia



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcknatalia/pseuds/blcknatalia
Summary: And her voice that he waited for, every time, making him feel less lonely, and maybe talking to him makes her feel lonely too.





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at Pre-Avengers. This is gonna be a long ride. ENJOY! :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was asleep under the ice then he was found, his mind awakened, but his body is as good as dead but still, thankful to the serum it’s healthy-but almost dead. He can hear everything, feel the people touch him. 
> 
> And her voice that he waited for, every time, making him feel less lonely, and maybe talking to him makes her feel lonely too. 
> 
> Based on her stories, she was assigned to watch over him. Easy job for her, too easy. She read his files, what happened to him. Sometimes she would tell stories about Peggy, she was saying maybe she can be heard. Sometimes she would tell stories about her missions but never about her. She did not introduce her name to him, why would he for all she know she was just a soldier in ice. But he heard once when she was called by some agent. Agent Romanoff. A name he will not forget.

_…Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him._

Steve woke up in a daze. He sat up, staring into the wall in front of him, slowly trying to absorb what’s currently happening to him.

He used his senses, he looked around noticing the thin walls, feeling the soft and smooth mattress he’s in, hearing the radio… He started feeling suspicious, he was about to stand up, he stopped when he heard small and careful steps reaching his room. He stays still.

The door opened; a nurse came in. “Good morning…” She glanced at her wrist watch, “…or should I say afternoon.” She said looking at Steve with a stiff smile.

“Where am I?” Steve asked, confused.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” Steve stayed silent, trying to remember anything. He heard the radio, it was familiar.

_The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed._

He looked at the nurse with a slightly furrowed eyebrow. “Where am I really?”

“I’m afraid, I don’t understand.” She offered a small smile, trying to act as if nothing’s wrong as Steve can observe.

“The game. It’s from May 1941. I know because I was there.” Steve stands up, with much authority he asked again. “Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?”

He noticed her hand slipping into her pocket. “Captain Rogers…” Her hand moved inside her pocket, pushing an alarm, as it seems when he heard rings outside the room. He remembered the thin wall; he ran into it only to crash in the bigger wall-a steel wall. He ran, trying to find a way out. He pushed pass the armed guards trying to stop him.

He ran past by the guards and found his way out. It was like a different world, lights everywhere, big thins screens, he doesn’t understand where he is, of what he is in. Seconds later, black cars surrounded him, a man came out in one. “At ease, soldier!” That managed to catch his attention only to looking at the man, still confused.

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?”

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.” Somehow the change of surrounding made sense to him. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” He was about to say he had a date; memories suddenly flash in his mind. No, now memories. He remembers voices, stories and conversations, he remembers her. _Agent Romanoff._

 

 

Days after they ran a series of tests, he got home, if you can call this tiny apartment one. It was an apartment Brooklyn, thanks to shield it was fully furnished, fridge was full with foods some, he was not familiar with, the bed was comfortable and soft, like a marshmallow, living room with a table; just enough for him with two chairs, and a very nice big bath tub.

Every night he would dream about his life before, his days from military, days when he was still tiny and weak, about Peggy, about Bucky, and everything and anything from 70s. This night he didn’t woke up with sweat and panting, he saw nothing in his dream, just voices of random agents having conversations around her, and a sweet, soft voice full of stories, Agent Romanoff. He woke up wondering, now, he can’t go back to sleep.

 

_“Just another day from work.” There it is again. He heard the voice every few days, talking non-sense and totally random things._

_“I still can’t believe they’re making me watch you. It’s like watching a hamster from its cage, only you don’t move or run. Can you actually hear me? Or I’m making myself look stupid? I’m not really making myself look stupid if you can’t really hear me…” She continues on her random blabbering. It makes him feel a lot less lonely._

_“Agent Romanoff, the Director is looking for you.” And there it is, that’s her name. Romanoff._

He would think that Agent Romanoff would greet him when he woke up. He often wonders what she looks like, with that voice, he’s sure she’s beautiful. It’s been weeks and still no sign of her.  Maybe she’s busy with her missions, she talks a lot about them or she really doesn’t care about him like he thought she did.

He went to the nearest gym from his place, he ended up in an old gym, less people, most of the time, he’s alone there, better for him. He went a few rounds on the punching bag, punches getting harder and faster as he remembers the deaths, the tragedy from the past until he broke one out of its chain, sand spilling out in the floor. He took another bad and chained it up, he started punching again.

“Trouble sleeping?” He glanced at the voice, it was Nick Fury, the Director of Shield. He met up with him a few times while he was in Shield for some tests.

“I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” He stops the bag from swaying from his punches and walk over to Nick Fury.

“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.” He stops just beside the bench, unwrapping the boxing tape from his hand. He sits down. “I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t saw what we lost.”

“We’ve made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.” With the tone of his voice, he realized he isn’t just here to ask him how he’s doing.

He turned his attention from his things to Nick Fury. “You’re here with a mission, sir?” He looks up to him.

“I am.”

“Trying to get me back to in the world?”

“Trying to save it.” He hands her a thick stack of folders. In the top of it was a file about the Tesseract. “Hydra’s secret weapon.” They talked about it a little more before he went back to his apartment.

After he washed his body from the sweat and dirt, he prepared his food. Dinner is just scrambled eggs and strips of bacon, the ones easy to cook. He placed the folders in the table to read it as he eats. Few folders were about the projects that includes the Tesseract. Some about the members of the Avengers Initiative as the folders says.

First in the folder was named Tony Stark, son of Howard. He heard about him, stories about him wasn’t as good as he would like. Bruce Banner, the scientist that tried to create the serum that was used on him, didn’t end well he ended up turning into a green-skinned rage monster as they would like to word it, he read more and a name caught his attention. Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
